


Prompt Fics/Stories/Ramblings

by TiffsRevenge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffsRevenge/pseuds/TiffsRevenge
Summary: A collection of prompt ramblings, shorts, and other stuffPrompts I usually find on Pinterest but you have any ideas feel free to leave them in the comments





	1. A meadow, Running away, A dress soaked with dew

Its now or never.  
Will you be trapped; a damsel for the rest of your life?  
Or will you run?

Remain a shadow, nothing more than a whisper on the wind as your memory is slowly forgotten, or will you fight?  
Live to see yourself become the monster they feared, with blood staining your chin and a charming smirk all your own.

Who are you if not an outlier? A warrior? An animal? A myth? A legend?  
Will you become the cryptid of the forest? Of the lakes? A hushed story around the campfires as howls echo in to the night.  
Or will you become the one who dances through wild flowers, with poison ivy in their hair, and a laugh that draws the lost to you.

Choose.  
Its now or never.  
Run.

Let your gown cling to your legs in the morning dew. Let your feet split and blister alongside bruised knuckles. Let your bones warm in the growing light and become who you truly are.

A wanderer, a force, a reckoning to all who thought they could trap and tame you.

Become the monster you know you can be.


	2. The ruins of a castle, A windy moor, The phantom tune of a piano.

A howling wind.  
A song you can’t quite place.  
A broken civalistion laying barren at your feet.

Still you dance.  
You hear the song, you enjoy the laughter.  
A cold chill that has rattled greater men to their cores.  
But these are your friends.

There is no judgement amongst the ruins.  
The fires warm your skin and still you dance.

Free amongst the spirits of your past, your history.  
Your loves, your hates, your insecurites, your courage echo from you.  
Carried on the currents to those unknowing.

And with a song that you still can’t quite place.  
You are free once more.


End file.
